Portable firearms such as, for example, semiautomatic rifles (e.g., a Marlin Model 60) require disassembling to remove the bolt mechanism. To remove a bolt mechanism with its recoil spring assembly and the charging handle from a firearm such as, for example, an original Ruger®10/22®, it is necessary to remove the receiver from the stock and remove the trigger group. Subsequently, the charging handle should be pushed backwards to remove the bolt mechanism in a downwardly direction.
Moreover, to clean the barrel and the bolt mechanism, tools are necessary to remove mechanically fasteners, such as, for example, screws and pins.
Yet further, some receiver structural designs include a removable cover that lacks secure means of securely maintaining the receiver cover on the receiver housing during firing of the firearm. Such removable covers may not enhance the overall structural integrity of the receiver during the firing of the firearm. For instance, during the firing of the firearm, the bolt mechanism travels backwardly and impacts the aft/rear of the receiver may). Over time, the overall operating life of the receiver becomes compromised due to impacts from the bolt mechanism.